Imperium
by Anemona Yuu
Summary: Wojna dobiegła końca, a jej wynik był aż nazbyt oczywisty dla Akashiego. Teraz, jako władca Imperium, może powrócić do nowej stolicy w chwale zwycięstwa, gdzie prawdziwym problemem, zdaje się być mnogość intryg, knutych przez doradców i generałów, pochodzących z podbitych niegdyś krain. Ale największym zmartwieniem, zaprzątającym mu głowę, jest ktoś, kto nie powinien przeżyć wojny.
1. Wstęp

**IMPERIUM**

KUROKO NO BASUKE - OPOWIADANIE "IMPERIUM" WSTĘP

Niebo czerwieniało – jak cały jego świat, począwszy od zachodzących krwią rąk, poprzez wspomnienia królewskiego dworu, z uwzględnieniem jego planów, a już zwłaszcza sposobu, w jaki jego oczy obserwowały owy świat. I tylko czasami, ten świat, przybierał nieco delikatniejszego odcieniu, kiedy strzepywał z powiek pył tych sennych mrzonek, w których chłodne dłonie jego kochanej matki, obiecywały mu, że wszystko już niebawem się skończy. Tak. Ten sen, towarzyszył mu zawsze, gdy wielotygodniowe bitwy, kończyły się kapitulacją przeciwnika. Gdy ostatni raz, mierzył ostrze w drugiego człowieka, przebijając wierzgające ciało w powolnej agonii bólu i upokorzenia.

To był dobry sen. Przypominał mu o tym, że jego świat jest czerwony – całkiem jak rudawe włosy jego matki, jak zakrzepła posoka na jej zastygłych, jak marmur wargach, jak rozlana na bielusieńkich poszwach jej krew, rozpalająca pożogę w jego umyśle i politowanie w równie czerwonych oczach jego ojca.

Zdrada też ozdabiała jego życie i mieniła się w najróżniejszych barwach szkarłatu. Widywał ją, ilekroć naciągano cięciwy łuków, a groty strzał, skierowane były w jego kierunku. Czasem, ale tylko czasem, niektóre ocierały się o jego skórę, rozpalając ją ogniem, którego nie była zdolna wzniecić żadna ze znanych mu kobiet. I raz, po razie, z obcą dla siebie premedytacją, siłą rozpalał te rany, umyślnie wystawiając to ramię, to udo, ten policzek, by głębiej, dotkliwiej, tylko zbliżyć się do tych pięknych, słodkawych w swym absurdzie słów, że wszystko już niebawem się skończy. Że ten świat już upadł, jego świat.

Ale to nie bywało nigdy prawdą, bo to niemożliwe, by tak łatwo miało się skończyć coś, co tak długo budował, podrzynając gardło własnemu ojcu, w czystym akcie zadowolenia i zwykłej władzy, szukając ukojenia w wojnach, których sens, zatracił się, nim opuścił granice dawnego królestwa. Nim pociągnął za sobą tłum ludzi, zjednanych ogłupieniem, strachem i tą samą obsesją co on.

Dlatego właśnie, owy sen, był taki dobry. Nie była to żadna tajemnica, że pragnął wszystkiego. Wszystkiego, co tylko mógł dosięgnąć wzrokiem na horyzoncie. Wojna też była czerwona. A gdyby ktoś kazał mu określić ją innym kolorem, wskazałby niebieski, bo to w żyłach, płynie posoka tego świata.

* * *

Podobno kiedyś, ludzie wierzyli w wolność.

Na rozległych równinach zapadłej krainy, pogrążonej w rozpaczy porażki, wsączającej się w serca ludu, jak krew w podbitą ziemię, podpisano pakt końca wojny czyjąś śmiercią. Cóż to był za widok dla nowego władcy. Po ostrzu, wbitego w ziemię miecza, toczyła się z wolna posoka wrogów Imperium. To, co zakrzepło na rękach, było niepodważalnym dowodem trudu, jaki włożył w tą dwuletnią wojnę sam Imperator.

W jednej chwili – tej ostatniej dla Seirin, jako niepodległego kraju – kalejdoskop w jego głowie rozłożył się, niczym wachlarz, by ukazać mu wszystkie te małe zwycięstwa, które przyczyniły się do dzisiejszej wygranej. Cały jego wysiłek, by zdobyć to, czego nigdy nie dokonał jego ojciec – zjednoczenie za pomocą despotycznej, niezrównanej w wytrwałości sile wyższości nad tym, co niemożliwe, aby podporządkować sobie każdy kawałek ziemi, który znajdował się w pobliżu jego, niegdyś nie tak wielkiego, kraju. Wraz z dniem dzisiejszym, kraj ten, uzyskał miano Imperium, którego centrum, samą stolicę, stanowiło Rakuzan – to stamtąd będzie dzierżył władzę, ze szczególnym okrucieństwem pamiętając o tych, którzy opierali mu się najdłużej.

Jak przyjemna była to myśl. Czy ludzie nie będą szczęśliwi, że to już koniec tych infantylnych batalii, których wynik był, aż nazbyt oczywisty? Wróci do domu. Do miejsca, gdzie złota blacha, niknąca w jego włosach, oznaczać będzie więcej, aniżeli tytuł i możliwość dyrygowania legionami bezmyślnych pionków. Skoro to już koniec, to dlaczego tak się czuł?

Jakby wyrwano mu z piersi coś, czego istnienie było mu niezbędne do życia...

Jakby coś chciało mu powiedzieć, że utracił jedyny cel, dla którego żył, podbijając wszystko, co tylko mógł, a nawet sięgając wzrokiem dalej.

\- Ta kraina... jest naprawdę paskudna – powiedział tylko, wpatrując się w zroszone krwią pola, pokryte zdeptanymi kwiatami i martwymi ciałami, zalegającymi jedno przy drugim. Odór zgniłego mięsa, roznosił się wraz z mulącą słodyczą pyłków oraz świeżością lasu. Wyjątkowo nieprzyjemna dla zmysłów mieszanka, tak kontrastujących ze sobą zapachów. Akashi, zastanawiał się, czy byłoby możliwe zobaczyć, jak raz jeszcze kwitną tu białe anemona, na tej zbrukanej posoką słabych ziemi, a może to właśnie ona, odpowiednio ją użyźni?

\- Mówiłem – zaczął. - Wojna nie miała najmniejszego sensu – skończył, jakby z żalem. Może żadna z tych wszystkich rzeczy, nie miała sensu?

\- Rozbijcie garnizon, zostaniemy tu, dopóki w mieście się nie uspokoi – zapowiedział, zwracając się do generałów, dumnie stojących tuż za nim. - Nijimura, zbierz oddział, pojedziemy do stolicy Seirin. Muszę odebrać to, co mi się należy – wydał szybkie rozkazy, nie odrywając zmrużonych oczu od miecza, który umieścił w glebie wraz ze ścięciem głowy ostatniego z jeńców.

Owinięty wokół klingi materiał, powiewał w strzępach na wietrze. Ktoś spuścił psy myśliwskie. Część zwierząt od razu ruszyła w stronę gęstego lasu, ujadając przy tym jak opętane. Nie zareagował, kiedy ucichły, a w zamian rozległ się wokół krzyk człowieka.

\- Obrzydliwe – warknął za to, gdy dostrzegł roczne szczenięta, za głupie, by zwęszyć trop jakiegoś żywego żołnierza i wystarczająco głupie, aby dorwać się do ludzkiej padliny z głodu. Rozszarpywane mięso, niknęło w obślinionych paszczach w sekundach, a nadpsuta jucha zlizywana była, niczym zlodowaciała woda ze strumienia w gorące lato. - Dajcie im coś innego, bo jeszcze mi później pozdychają. A ty – zwrócił się do posłańca z królewskiego dworu podbitej krainy. - Pojedziesz za sami, a raczej pójdziesz. - poinformował, z zadowoleniem obserwując, jak twarz Furihaty, zbladła jeszcze mocniej, a pot kapał na odstający od szyi kołnierz. Chłopak zszedł z konia, który był już przygotowany na podróż powrotną.

-Możesz podziękować temu furiacie, który zarżnął moją klacz, nigdy dotąd nie miałem okazji zobaczyć rycerza o równie beznadziejnej koordynacji ruchowej oraz celności. Cóż, w zamian wezmę twoją chabetę. - Furihata, złapał za cugle i wręczył je Imperatorowi, który z zadowoleniem wytarł brudne ostrze swojej broni o płachtę spod siodła, zdobioną godłem Seirin. Gdy wiedzie do miasta, będzie to jednoznaczny znak dla mieszkańców, że nie ma już żadnej nadziei, a ich „ofiara" została przez niego zaakceptowana. Pola ciągnęły się jeszcze przez wiele kilometrów, ale szlak handlowy, miał zaprowadzić ich prosto pod kamienne mury zamku, gdzie na głównym placu, urządzano największy jesienny jarmark.

\- Im-imperatorze – zaczął posłaniec, kłaniając się tak nisko, by nie musieć patrzeć na twarz Seijuurou.

\- Jeszcze coś?

\- Ko-korona – przypomniał. Akashi skrzywił się. Jak mógł zapomnieć o najważniejszym? Podniósł z ziemi satynowy tobołek, z jego nasiąkniętego spodu, w dalszym ciągu sączyła się krew, skapująca na przeżedzoną trawę i jego nogi.

\- Rozpalcie ogień. Spalcie ciała – rozkazał, wyciągając ze środka koronę. Spokój i błogość na twarzy martwego króla, nieco go rozczarowały. - Daiki, ty też pojedziesz z nami, znajdziesz w stolicy kowala, i każesz przetopić i przekuć koronę – zadecydował, wpychając z powrotem prostą obręcz z białego złota i rzucając tobołek wprost w wyciągnięte ręce dowódcy trzeciego oddziału. Nie dostrzegł, jak mężczyzna krzywi się z obrzydzeniem, wycierając brudne dłonie o spodnie, wykonane z grubego materiału. - A kamienie – dodał, zatrzymując się raptownie, aczkolwiek nie odwracając za siebie. - Nie wyrzucajcie ich. Chcę je mieć. - Nie wiedzieć dlaczego, delikatne, ledwo dostrzegalne, białe kamienie, połyskujące niebieską poświatą, miały się stać ostatnim trofeum, kończącym jego podboje.

Akashi, dosiadł konia, wolnym kłusem, przejeżdżając wzdłuż linii wojska.

\- Nie zabawimy tutaj długo. Jeszcze w tym tygodniu, ruszymy w drogę powrotną – zakomunikował, zwracając się do Midorimy. To on miał trzymać wszystko w ryzach podczas jego nieobecności. - Nie pozwól, by Atsushi, dopuścił się czego nieodpowiedniego – przestrzegł go.

\- Oczywiście. Przygotujemy się do powrotu do Rakuzan, podczas twojej wizyty na dworze – zapewnił go, jadąc tuż obok i obserwując pierwsze zalążki powstającego obozu. Seijuurou, nie dostrzegł na jego twarzy ani chwili zawahania, ale dobrze wiedział, że ono minęło lata temu, gdy Shuutoku, zostało wcielone do jego królestwa tak, jak działo się to obecnie z Seirin. I tak, jak dawno minęła gorycz porażki i to zawahanie, tak on podjął decyzję o nadaniu namiestnictwa Midorimie.

Zawrócił, z zadowoleniem obserwując gotowy do wymarszu oddział Nijimury, skierowany na wprost szlaku, którym kilka tygodni temu, przymaszerowała tu armia, a następnie oddziały pomocnicze, ta sama droga, którą posłał kilku posłańców ze swoją propozycją, i którą przyjęto, a niezaprzeczalnym dowodem na to, był ten śmieszny giermek króla, który swoją dobrowolną śmiercią, oddał mu władzę nad tą krainą, ciągnącą się aż do morza. Podobno bardzo pięknego morza.

\- Co zresztą rodziny królewskiej? - zapytał Furihaty, który stał tuż za przygotowanym oddziałem, przestępując z nogi na nogę, hamując strach, złość i łzy, w tak żałosny sposób, że aż nabrał ochoty, pozbawić go złudzeń i wątpliwości jeszcze bardziej.

\- To... wszyscy – obwieścił, odwracając z bólem twarz od Imperatora.

\- Twoje kłamstwo było niepotrzebne. I naprawdę daremne. Ktokolwiek się ostał, pozbawię go życia. Choćbym musiał szukać waszego następcy tronu na drugim końcu świata. - Mojego czerwonego świata, pomyślał.


	2. Chapter 1

KUROKO NO BASUKE - OPOWIADANIE "IMPERIUM" ROZDZIAŁ 1

TRIUMF NAD STRACHEM

Słodkawa sonata beztroski, już nigdy nie zagra w umysłach tych ludzi, pomyślał Akashi, jako pierwszy wjeżdżając na graniczne uliczki stolicy. Potwierdzenia swoich przemyśleń, wcale nie musiał szukać daleko. Ludzie musieli byś świadomi jego zbliżającego się pojawienia, gdyż całkiem spore tłumy, ustawiły się wzdłuż ścieżek. Nie był pewien, czy było to swego rodzaju przywitanie czy przygotowanie do pogrzebu tego kraju.

Przemarsz oddziału przez stolicę, rzeczywiście bardziej zbliżony był do uroczystości pogrzebowych, aniżeli powitania jego osoby i akceptacji jako nowego władcy. Ale nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Wiedział, że teraz, nie mógł oczekiwać szacunku. Na razie w tych ludziach, gromadziła się jedynie wściekłość i strach, a jemu w pełni to wystarczało. Nie miał nic przeciwko bycia nienawidzonym, tak długo jak mu podlegali, zmuszeni byli klęczeć przed jego absolutyzmem, albo też ginąć za jego sprawą.

Marsz żałobny, był długi i cichy, nawet wieśniacze łzy, kapały na ziemię bez akompaniamentu lamentów i wrzasków, a złość nie kipiała wymownie wprost na niego, bo nikt też nie ośmielił się na niego spojrzeć. Nawet deszcz, nie uraczył ich obecnością, by zalać łagodnie hańbę i zdławić ją w środku całego buzującego napięcia. A on, potrafił jedynie odczuwać tą swoistą niecierpliwość. Oczekiwanie tak mulące, że aż zaślepiające prawdziwe powinności.

Aomine odłączył się dyskretnie, pozostając między ściśniętymi uliczkami, wybrukowanych alei. Znudzony, rozglądał się niestarannie za jakąś pracownią, w której mógł zlecić przekucie ostatniej sygnatury władzy Seirin.

Ciemniejące nad miastem chmury, kłębiły się, skutecznie maskując zachód słońca kolejnego dnia. Ale dalej nie spadła ani jedna kropla, mogąca obmyć zakrwawionych żołnierzy pierwszego oddziału, znajdującego się pod dowództwem generała Nijimury, który jeszcze kilka lat temu, pomagał Imperatorowi w nauce fechtunku. Dziś, sam mógł się od niego uczuć.

Mieszkańcy nie kryli swych emocji, ale także nie ośmielili się okazać ich nadmiernie, by nie wzbudzić w nim złość, ale Akashi o to nie dbał. Pragnął posłuszeństwa. Obecnie ich zachowanie, bardzo przypominało mu tego giermka, który dostarczył mu królewską głowę, a który został daleko w tyle za kłusem koni. Zapewne, gdy wkroczy do stolicy, będzie już po wszystkim. Mimo tego, zapragnął wykorzystać tych ludzi.

Nie był furiatem, pozbawionym logicznego myślenia, kierującym się wyłącznie bestialskimi odruchami, ale naprawdę zapragnął im wszystkim zademonstrować egzekucję, której planował dokonać na królewskim dworze jeszcze zanim skończy się ten dzień. Kamienne mury, niewielkiego, skromnego zamku, nieustannie zbliżały się do niego.

Zdrowy rozsądek, nakazywał mu spalenie całej stolicy wraz z ludźmi, jako ostatnia przestroga dla ewentualnych rebelii, które mogły zostać wzniecone, gdy koronuje się ostatecznie nad swoim nowym królestwem. Ale dane słowo, skutecznie zamykało mu usta w tej sprawie.

Naprawdę nie przypuszczał, że król Seirin, przystanie na zaproponowaną przez niego ugodę. Po tych ciężkich, ciągnących się tygodniami, samobójczych walkach, sam nie spodziewał się, że Seirin, mogłoby się dobrowolnie poddać. I pomyśleć, że wystarczyło samo jego zapewnienie, że ludności nic się nie stanie, a jedyne czego żąda, to głowa króla i władza.

Nie zamierzał łamać danego słowa – honor nigdy by mu na to nie pozwolił, ale ich mała obietnica, nie miała nic wspólnego z bezpieczeństwem arystokracji na królewskim dworze oraz pozostałości z królewskiej rodziny. Starzec z pewnością o tym wiedział, ale czy w takim razie, miał czego szukać na zamku? Czy może wszyscy uciekli?

Jakby to w ogóle było możliwe, stwierdził, dostrzegając na horyzoncie zalążek morza. Seirin nie posiadało żadnej floty, ani portu rybackiego. Chociażby istniała tylko jedna łódka, to nie dałoby się w ten sposób przepłynąć przez ścianę wody, tak nieobliczalną i niebezpieczną.

\- Zorganizujcie jakieś wozy z prowiantem dla garnizonu, wezmę ze sobą tylko dziesiątkę najlepszych ludzi – ogłosił, patrząc przed siebie z obojętnością. Na nikim nie zatrzymywał spojrzenia dłużej niż kilka sekund, a i tak bardziej zainteresowany był samą strukturą miasta, aniżeli ludźmi. I z przykrością musiał to przyznać – było to niezwykle marne zwycięstwo.

Seirin, było przeciętnie biednym królestwem, z dużą liczbą chłopów oraz mieszczan, stolica kraju, nie mogła się równać nawet z wioskami w Rakuzan, ale to oddanie i zdolności bitewne, które miał okazję oglądać podczas walki, były zdumiewająco poprawne, a nawet zaskakujące. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że przez jego głowę, przeszła myśl, iż jest to najmarniejsze ze wszystkich zwycięstw, które odniósł w tej błyskawicznej, dwu-letniej wojnie na terenie tej krainy. Kraje, które ze sobą połączył... Jakby w dalszym ciągu to do niego nie docierało.

Czyżby potencjał jaki wyczuł w Seirin, umarł wraz z wojskiem, które zmiażdżył bezlitośnie w krwawej miazdze? Jeśli tak, to stracił wiele czasu na tą bezsensowną walkę o nijakiej jakości ziemie i kolejnych ludzi, których teraz, jako ich władca, będzie musiał wykarmić.

Minąwszy biedną część stolicy, wjechał do jej centralnej części i jeszcze dotkliwiej odczuł, jak biedne jest to państwo. Biedne i niezwykle proste w porównaniu do północnych ziem, ale nie tak nieszczęśliwe z tego powodu, a przynajmniej tak pomyślał, ignorując płacz kuriozalnej nienawiści, odbijający się echem za jego plecami.

\- Słabi ludzi, czynią ten kraj jeszcze gorszym, niż jest.

* * *

Ciepła krew, obmyła alabastrowe posadzki na głównym dziecińcu, niczym wąskie, dziewicze biodra najpiękniejszych z panien, robiąc to z tak subtelnym patosem, że poczuł się jak w domu. W domu, podczas występów najznakomitszych skrzypków w kraju.

Podeszwy jego skórzanych butów, brodziły w szkarłacie, przesiąkając nim doszczętnie, aż chlupotały przy każdym kroku. Z krańca naostrzonego sztyletu, kropla po kropli, dolewała się krew, wypełniając czarę po brzegi goryczą, wypluwaną przez jego ofiary na tą właśnie podłogę, wprost na krwawą drogę.

Przeczesał mokrą ręką włosy, odgarniając je z wolna z oczu i czoła. Posoka niespiesznie zakrzepła, odznaczając się na czole, niczym piętno mnogości dokonanych już zbrodni oraz zapowiedź tych, dzięki którym dostąpi zaszczytu zrzucenia z tronu samego Szatana.

Ściśnięta w rogu kobieta, obserwowała każdy jego ruch przez zaszklone ślepia zaczerwienionych oczu. Posłał jej pojedynczy uśmiech, zastanawiając się, czy dygocze z podekscytowania czy też zniecierpliwienia. Miał nadzieję, że obu tych powodów.

Gdyby tylko nie śmierdziała tak strachem, mógłby określić ją mianem atrakcyjnej. Ostatnia spośród wszystkich tych, którzy w swej śmiesznej dumie, pozostali by stawić mu czoła. W zaprawdę żałosny sposób, jedynie wzbudzając w nim posmak irytacji. Akashi naprawdę wzgardzał tym wstrętnym smrodem strachu, który był domeną słabych i kobiet. Wypełniał on całe powietrze, jak napięcie budowane przez śmierć od kilku godzin. Był już mocno podjudzony, jak wiele czasu miał jeszcze zmarnować na te gierki?

\- Posłuchaj – zaczął spokojnie, zbliżając się do niej krok po kroku. Cichy jęk, rozbrzmiał niechcący w całej sali, a kobieta, jakby jeszcze bardziej pragnęła się wtopić w ściany. - Zabiję cię – zapowiedział, kucając przy jej ciele.

\- Nie dajesz mi wyboru, odmawiając ze mną współpracy. - Wytarł ostrze o materiał spodni i schował je za pasek, aby mógł obiema dłońmi, ująć ją za szyję i zmusić na spojrzenie wprost w jego oczy. - Tak więc, zabiję cię. Tak, jak zabiłem resztki waszej gwardii, tak jak zrobiłem to ze strażą, dwórkami, pozostałościami służby – wyliczał. Potarł łagodnie skórę, wyczuwając dreszcz, jaki się na niej pojawił.

\- Jesteś jego rodziną, tak? Kuzynką, jak przypuszczam?

\- Nie, Ni-e. Ja... - wyjąkała, zapewne gdyby nie jej króciutkie włosy, ukryłaby za nimi twarz, poczerwieniałą ze zdenerwowania. Dla Imperatora, była to jednoznaczna odpowiedź.

\- Upuszczę z ciebie krew, patrząc wprost w twoją duszę, a w afekcie złości, czując chwilową ulgę w momencie, w którym nadzieję cię na ostrze, zagłębię je powoli w twoim wnętrzu – obiecał, zjeżdżając lewą ręką po jej lewym boku i zatrzymując się na biodrze. - Wbiję je... tutaj – wskazał palcem, naciskając leciutko na napięty brzuch, tuż przy pępku. Toczące się łzy, spływały wzdłuż linii szczęki, a drżenia nie można już było powstrzymać, jakby miała zaraz dostać konwulsji.

\- Rozkroję niczym nasiąknięte wodą płótno, a jeśli wydasz z siebie krzyk, najdrobniejszy jęk czy stęknięcie, nawet zwykłe sapnięcie lub westchnięcie, wycofam równie powoli sztylet. A ulga będzie jedynie chwilowa, i nie mówię tu o bólu, który raptownie powróci ze zdwojoną siłą. - Pociągnął za sznureczek od gorsetu, wcale nie mając jednak zamiaru jej rozbierać. Raczej pragnął zająć czymś palce, by całkiem przypadkiem nie zrobić jej przedwcześnie krzywdy.

\- Wtem zabiorę się za napoczynanie skóry na twojej klatce piersiowej – powiedział, ściskając przy tym niewielką pierś. Stwardniałe sutki były widoczne przez sam materiał. - Zedrę ją z ciebie tak, jak kochankowie zdzierali z ciebie łachmany, własnymi rękoma, wyłamię ci żebra i dogrzebię się do serca – mówił tak, jakby nie mógł się już doczekać tych wszystkich rzeczy, które może uczynić z jej ciałem, a ona, bała się z sekundy na sekundę, coraz bardziej i bardziej. Zanim się spostrzegła, spomiędzy jej warg, wypłynęła krew. Przegryzła język, ale ból, widoczny był tylko w głębi jej tęczówek.

\- Wówczas ponownie spojrzę w twoje oczy i zadam ci pytanie: czy jego życie, było tego warte? - Już teraz chciał o to pytać. Czy książę, ostatni prawowity dziedzic, wart był całej tej szopki, którą przed nim rozegrano? Czy życie jednej osoby, może być tak ważne, by zaryzykować swoje bezpieczeństwo?

Puste, rozdygotane spojrzenie, zalało się jeszcze większymi łzami, a Akashi zrozumiał, że deszcz nie był dziś wcale potrzebny, mała ulewa przeszła przez życie niejednej osoby w przeciągu ostatnich godzin. Przez ściśnięte gardło, wydał się jęk boleści.

\- Już za późno. Jego już tu nie ma – zapewniła go, niemalże upadając jeszcze niżej i zwijając się w kłębek. Podniósł się z kolan. - Księcia już tu nie ma – rozpłakała się na dobre. Splunął na ziemię. Nie lubił tego robić, ale chciał jej pokazać, jak wielkim ścierwem się dla niego okazała. Nie bez powodu zostawił ją ostatnią.

\- Teraz naprawdę mnie zdenerwowałaś – wyznał jej. Wyciągnął nóż zza paska, sprawdzając jego ostrze na opuszku jednego ze swych palcy. Na wpół tępe. Zapowiadała się przednia zabawa. - Rozbierz się – rozkazał, podwijając rękawy splamionej koszuli. Rozejrzał się ponownie po owalnej przestrzeni, którą oświetlał jedynie blask świeczników. Zmarnować tyle czasu...

\- Słyszałaś? Wstań i rozbierz się – warknął zimno. Drażniła go, każąc się powtarzać. - Głupiutkie dziewczę, zasadniczo i tak nie mógłbym ci darować życia – zdradził jej, mimo wszystko, nie pomogło to w pozbyciu się tego pieprzonego uczucia niezadowolenia i złości.

Kobieta zrobiła to, czego od niej wymagał. Opierając się o ścianę z rozdygotanymi nogami, rozplątywała supły swojego gorsetu. Palce plątały się, a gorzkie, skapujące łzy, wsiąkały w materiał.

\- Pospiesz się. - Zniecierpliwiony, chwycił ją za nagie już ramiona i potrząsnął nią, jakby licząc, że otrząśnie się ze strachu.

\- Księcia już tu nie ma – powtórzyła mu za to, jak w amoku, denerwując go jeszcze bardziej. Słowa, którymi niemalże błagała, aby przestał. Zdanie, które usłyszał już niezliczoną ilość razy w dniu dzisiejszym, i które zdążył już tak głęboko znienawidzić. Uderzył kobietę w twarz i złapał za włosy.

\- Jest bliżej, niż byś tego chciała. Musi być w zamku – stwierdził, zdzierając resztę sukni, z grymasem negatywnie oceniając jej ciało. Chciała stać przed nim dumnie wyprostowana, oddychając pełną piersią i patrzeć wprost w te demonie oczy, ale jedynie zawyła głośniej, zakrywając pobieżnie ciało i starając się wyrwać. Dostała jeszcze raz. A później, Akashi zrobił to, co jej obiecał.

* * *

Sala tronowa, była już spustoszona, kiedy Imperator wkroczył do jej wnętrza. Zasiadł na podeście, zapatrując się na pole, widoczne zza wielkich, przestronnych okiennic. Było już po wszystkim, a on czuł się niewyobrażalnie zmęczony. W dalszym ciągu wiedząc tyle samo, co przed opanowaniem zamku.

Ściągnął z czubka głowy własną koronę. Złota, okrągła blacha – ta sama, którą jego ojciec nosił za życia. Wstręt do jego osoby, dalej kotłował się w jego umyśle. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zniknie.

\- Panie? - do sali weszło dwóch żołnierzy. Akashi nie znał ich z imienia, ale Nijimura, zapewnił go, że są niezwykle sumienni, a dodatkowo byli znakomitymi tropiącymi. Widocznie miał rację, bo zaraz za dwójką żołnierzy, wprowadzony został wysoki, postawny mężczyzna, z tak wściekłym wyrazem twarzy i gotowością do walki, że zapragnął się zaśmiać. - Znaleźliśmy go w lochach, pilnował wejścia do kanałów.

\- Kanałów? - zadziwił się. Czyli ten maleńki zameczek, posiadał podziemną część, w dodatku porządnie rozbudowaną. - Posłaliście kogoś do kanałów? - dopytał, całkowicie ignorując skutego więźnia.

\- Haizaki-san ruszył w pościg, przypuszczał, że to tą drogę uciekł książę.

\- Doskonale – odparł z zadowoleniem. Wszystko układało się po jego myśli. - Dołączcie do niego, nie wątpię, że sam doskonale by sobie poradził, ale lepiej nie zapeszać. - Podniósł się do góry, schodząc z podestu i zbliżając się do warczącego jak tygrys mężczyzny. - Ty – zwrócił się do niego. - Widziałem cię na polu walki, wycofałeś się, gdy twój kapitan wydał ci rozkaz, prawda? Wiedzieliście jak to się skończy, więc wróciłeś, by zająć się księciem?

\- Nie zamierzam z tobą rozmawiać, psycholu! - warknął, spluwając na ziemię z obrzydzeniem. Jeden z żołnierzy kopnął go w bok i szarpnął kajdanami. - Kuroko jest bezpieczny, nigdy go nie dostaniesz!

\- To mocne słowa – stwierdził spokojnie, odwracając się plecami i stając twarzą w twarz z portretem, widzącym na ścianie. Patrzyły na niego pełne opanowania i łagodności oczy, które szybko zdefiniował jednak jako obojętne, puste. Cała twarz była taka bezwyrazowa, a jednocześnie biło z niej niesamowite opanowanie. - Jak książę ma na imię? - zapytał, nie kierując pytania jedynie do jeńca.

\- Kuroko to nazwisko – wypalił natychmiast jeden z żołnierzy. Akashi już to wiedział, ale chciał poznać imię. Imię, które zapamięta na bardzo długo.

\- Więc, powiesz mi? - zagadnął ponownie, tym razem patrząc na mężczyznę.

\- Kuroko – odparł hardo. - Kuroko Tetsuya, ten który odpłaci się z nawiązką! A ja, to Kagami Taiga, mnie także tak łatwo nie zabijesz, popieprzeńcu!

\- Tetsuya? - powtórzył, uśmiechając się delikatnie. - A więc przyprowadźcie go do mnie. Tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe - wydał rozkaz. - Weźcie ze sobą także zwiadowców. Kagami Taiga, pojedzie wraz ze mną do Rakuzan. Mam już dość tego kraju. Nadszedł czas koronacji, ale przed tym, zburzcie ten zamek, jeśli trzeba będzie, poślijcie po dodatkowych ludzi z garnizonu. - Minął wszystkich i opuścił już nieużyteczną salę tronową. Puścił mimo uszy wyzwiska Kagamiego, który domagał się uczciwego pojedynku na śmierć i życie, ale Akashi, potrafił już myśleć o tym, jak przebiegnie nadchodzące spotkanie z Tetsuyą. Bo nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że Haizaki, znajdzie go szybko, może jeszcze nim wyruszy w drogę powrotną do Rakuzan.


	3. Chapter 2

KUROKO NO BASUKE - OPOWIADANIE "IMPERIUM" ROZDZIAŁ 2

ZDARTA GODNOŚĆ

Drżące nogi, uginały się pod ciężarem otumanionego ciała, grzęznącego w moczarach już po kolana. Źdźbła zżółkniętych traw, łaskotały go po odsłoniętych udach, posiniałych od upadku, i z których zerwał szaty, gdy namokły i zaczęły utrudniać mu ucieczkę. Dyszał, walcząc o każdy oddech z własnym organizmem, a świadomość, że zamek wciąż jest doskonale widoczny za jego plecami, wzbudzała w nim mdłości.

Nie miał jednak czasu, by zatrzymać się i otrzeć z kącika ust kwaśny płyn, gdy ostatecznie zwymiotował wprost w błoto. Bagna, oddzielające plaże od pastwisk, miejscami, potrafiły się ciągnąć na kilkadziesiąt kilometrów, ale droga, którą wybrał Kuroko, miała ich jedynie 10.

Jedynie? Nigdy nie opuścił zamku, a jego lekcje fechtunku, odbywały się dopiero od kilku miesięcy! Nie łudził się, że jego wysiłek nie jest daremny, ale gdyby tylko dotarł do pierwszego wzgórza... Wówczas, wówczas mógłby paść martwy prosto w ramiona oponenta.

Ponownie szarpnął za swoje włosy, bólem utrzymując się w pełnej przytomności. Diadem, sygnatura jego królewskiego pochodzenia, już dawno utonęła w czarnej, lepkiej ziemi, a Kuroko nie był wstanie stwierdzić, kiedy spadł. Może jeszcze w kanałach? Czy na pewno to w moczarach, skryło się to piękne, białe złoto, które tak dumnie nosił, pomimo tego, iż była to damska biżuteria?

Sapnął. Diadem jego matki, ostatnia pamiątka... I jeszcze raz sapnął. Ignorował, pełznące mu po nogach pijawki, prawdziwą zmorę bagien, wspinającą się wyżej i wyżej, aż ponownie poczuł obrzydliwą żółć w przełyku.

Śmierdział potem, a zadrapania na prawej ręce pulsowały, ślimaczyły się ropą i nie krzepły, mimo że krew, zatamował jeszcze przed opuszczeniem lochów. Kagami krzyczał, że nie ma czasu, że musi uciekać, że spotkają się, nim zajdzie słońce, ale Kuroko dobrze wiedział, że kłamstwa, przeszywały każdą sylabę, która opuściła usta jego przyjaciela. I zatracił w całości swoją wściekłość i złość, a pozostał wyłącznie strach i pośpiech. Przerażające uczucia, paraliżowały go samą swoją obecnością.

Moment, w którym zapadł się aż po pas w mokrym błocie, zatrzymał także jego serce. W pierwszej chwili, zastygł w bezruchu, trzymając ręce uniesione do góry.

\- Nie szarp się, jeśli wpadniesz, ale musisz wiedzieć, że gdy wpadniesz powyżej ud, to sam nie dasz rady się wydostać. - Ostatnia rada Kagamiego, dotarła do niego tak raptownie i tak po fakcie, że zaczął szybciej oddychać, dużo szybciej, niż podczas biegu, a im szybciej oddychał, tym ciężej dyszał.

Zrobiło mu się słabo, a kapiące łzy, zdawały się już być wyrokiem. Nogi, ugięły się pod nim jeszcze mocniej, a komary, które jeszcze przed chwilą odganiał, osiadły na jego odkrytej skórze i zaczęły ssać z niego krew, jak pijawki.

\- List - zawył. Nigdy jeszcze tak nie płakał. I nigdy się tak nie bał. Był świadomy, toczącej się wojny, wywołanej przez Rakuzan, ale nie przypuszczał, że tak prędko młody władca, dotrze na sam koniec krainy, na kraniec jego małego świata i zagarnie go bezlitośnie.

Zacisnął lewą dłoń, na trzymanej kopercie, starając się utrzymać na nogach. Musiał chociaż spróbować. Niepewnie ruszył przed siebie, dużo wolniej niż wcześniej i męcząc się łatwiej, niż powinien. Stawiał upór, a rozmazujący się obraz przed nim, jedynie utwierdzał go w przekonaniu, że nie przestanie płakać dopóki to wszystko się nie skończy. Zachód słońca, towarzyszący mu do niedawna, odszedł w zapomnienia, a on, mógł już tylko przypuszczać, że dalej kieruje się we wskazaną przez Kagamiego stronę.

Skowyt psów, zaczął w końcu do niego docierać. Nieuniknione, to wszystko jest nieuniknione – pomyślał. Pomimo, że odgłosy były oddalone, to przypuszczał, że zwiadowcy musieli już dotrzeć do bagien, a psy zdążyły ugrzęznąć, a przynajmniej wywnioskował to z agonalnego ujadania.

Pościg na takim terenie, stanowił wyzwanie, ale wyszkoleni żołnierze nie powinni mieć problemu z dogonieniem go w przeciągu godziny, może dwóch, a już zwłaszcza teraz, gdy jego głupota i nierozwaga, doprowadziły do takiego stanu.

Resztkami sił, parł przed siebie, przegryzając wargi do krwi. Nie panował nad spazmatycznym odruchem płaczu, choć tak mocno się tego wstydził, nie potrafił zachować okruszyny godności w tak istotnym momencie.

Minuty dłużyły się w nieskończoność, kiedy tak wolno posuwał się do przodu, pomimo tego, szczekanie ostatecznie ustało, a zaniepokojenie tylko się pogłębiło. Musiała minąć blisko godzina takiego marszu, zanim Kuroko dostrzegł skarpę brzegową, pokrytą ziemno-zieloną trawą, gęstą i powiewającą na wieczornym wietrze.

Słońce już dawno zaszło, ale nie myślał teraz o tym, że królewskie dziedzińce na dworze, obmywa rzewnie posoka ludzi, których darzył miłością, przywiązaniem, czy też szacunkiem. Nie liczyło się już nawet jego życie. Szczupłe, zziębnięte palce, raz za razem, przejeżdżały po pieczęci lakowej, która zaklejała list.

Ostatnia nadzieja kraju, zależała już wyłącznie od niego i jego poświęcenia. A jeśli uda mu się jednak przeżyć, to miała być to także jego nadzieja.

\- Jeszcze... odrobina – wysapał, przytrzymując się rękoma brzegu. Ale niezależnie od tego, jak długo próbował, błoto wciągało go coraz głębiej, a Kuroko, zmuszony był ten jeden raz, przyjąć do wiadomości słowa Kagamiego, bo naprawdę nie mógł samodzielnie wydostać się z mokrej, lepkiej brei.

Chociaż widział niewysokie klatki ptactwa, umieszczone na cienkich palach, wbitych na pastwisku przed nim, był przegranym w obliczu potęgi, która zaskoczyła jego zmarłego ojca. Nie musiał się odwracać, by również wyczuć obecność zwiadowców, którzy doścignęli go tuż przed jego celem.

\- W końcu cię znalazłem – oświadczył Haizaki, dysząc z zadowoleniem i nutą śmiechu w głosie. Zaprawdę paskudnego dla uszu Kuroko, śmiechu, drwiącego z niego w najmniejszym calu. Zacisnął powieki, kiedy zwiadowca bez najmniejszego problemu, wyszedł z podmokłej części bagien i stanął na równe nogi na twardej ziemi, otrzepując buty przy jego głowie.

Duże, szorstkie dłonie, złapały go pod pachami i pociągnęły do góry ostrym szarpnięciem. Syknął, gdy mężczyzna, rzucił jego ciałem o ziemię i zadał pierwszy cios. Kopniak w brzuch, zmusił Kuroko do otworzenia oczu i ust, z których wypłynęła odrobina krwi i płynów z żołądka.

Haizaki, wytarł swoje skórzane, zabłocone obuwie o strzępy jego szaty, zwisającej na jego ramionach, plując na niego z góry. Tetsuya, bezmyślnie, raczej z oszołomienia, chwycił się nogawki jego spodni, ciągnąc ją do siebie. Chciał się wesprzeć i nieco podnieś, ale tylko ciągnął za gruby materiał, wyślizgujący się spod jego palcy.

\- Nawet sobie, kurwa, nie wyobrażasz, jak długo musiałem iść w tym gównie, żeby psy złapały trop. W dodatku pozdychały w tym pieprzonym bagnie. Mam już dość tego kraju! - warknął, pochylając się i zrównując z nim spojrzenie. Kuroko, na nowo ogarnęło przerażenie, gdy mężczyzna oblizał łakomie usta. - Ale zabawimy się, prawda? Imperatora już tu nie ma, a czego on nie widzi, te... - Nie zdążył nawet dokończyć, a Tetsuya, zderzył się z nim głową.

Bardziej zaskoczony, aniżeli ogłuszony, Haizaki, padł do tyłu, przytrzymując się za pulsujące czoło. Książę poderwał się do pionu. Wyłącznie dziko krążąca w żyłach adrenalina, zminimalizowała napływ nowego bólu, promieniującego w jego czaszce. Pochwycił kopertę, którą położył na brzegu i puścił się chaotycznym biegiem ze zgiętym na wpół ciałem.

Szumiąca w uszach krew, przytłumiła przekleństwa podnoszącego się mężczyzny. Ciche gruchanie gołębi, przerodziło się we spłoszony pisk, kiedy chłopak uwiesił się na jednej z klatek, przy okazji trącając zdrętwiałym ciałem sąsiednie pale.

\- Ty cholero! - krzyknął za nim zwiadowca. Nie odwrócił się, gdyby to zrobił, strach sparaliżowałby go doszczętnie. Wepchnął palce w szpary gołębnika, mocując się z zatrzaskami. Miał jedną szansę. Przestraszone ptaki, szamotały się w klatkach, rozsuwając się po kątach, a wściekły ryk Haizakiego, pobudził je do tego stopnia, że zaczęły wystawiać łby za kraty i rozprostowywać skrzydła. Gdy zatrzask ustąpił, Kuroko pochwycił pierwszego z brzegu gołębia.

Ptak wyrywał się, ale kilka nerwowych ruchów dłoni w uspokajającym geście, okiełznały go na tyle, by zwiniętą kopertę, doczepić między nóżkami. Niedokładnie i bez zabezpieczenia, Tetsuya, wypuścił gołębia w momencie, w którym Haizaki, zacisnął rękę na jego karku i z całej siły, cisnął jego ciałem o drewniany pręt, który zachwiał się pod napływem jego ciężaru.

Rozszerzone źrenice, napełniły się cierpieniem, ale i dziwnym spokojem. Kątem oka, starał się zaobserwować lot ptaka, ale tylko świst skrzydeł, przecinający powietrze, zapewniał go o tym, że gołąb wzbił się w powietrze. Teraz, Kuroko, prosił Boga, by pokierował zwierzę we właściwą stronę.

Skapująca z brody ślina, zlizana została przez mężczyznę, który ścisnął go za policzki i wepchnął język do jego gardła.

\- Obrzydliwe – zaśmiał się Haizaki, puszczając go i zdzierając strzępy odzienia z jego bladego ciała. - To było nierozsądne, księciuniu. A chciałem być w miarę delikatny, a tak? Chyba trzeba cię naprostować. - Przekręcił się na brzuch, niemalże czołgając się po pastwisku, by odsunąć się choć trochę od swojego oprawcy. Ten, zadał mu kolejny cios, kopiąc tym razem po plecach. Wygięte w łuku ciało, wydało, zdławione przez ściśnięte gardło, jęknięcie.

\- Zaraz będziesz pięknie śpiewać – obiecał mu Haizaki, odpinając i zsuwając nieznacznie spodnie w dół. Kuroko, wiedział, co nastąpi i nie opierał się, gdy ręce chwyciły go za biodra, a ciężkie, podniecone ciało, oparło się na nim. Drżące nogi, dygoczące z powodu zimna, strachu i nacisku drugiej osoby, mimowolnie rozchyliły się mocniej, aby mógł utrzymać równowagę. Błoto, zdążyło już zaschnąć i odpadało od skóry licznymi kawałkami. Pochylił głowę, by nie oglądać tego aktu, mającego zgwałcić w nim ostatnią dozę godności.

Zwiadowca klepnął go w prawy pośladek, pozostawiając odcisk swoich palców na miękkiej skórze. Stęknął krótko. Haizaki, oparł się o niego jeszcze mocniej, aż poczuł twardniejącą, naprężoną męskość, ocierającą się o jego wejście.

\- Będzie szybko i na ostro, nie jesteś babą, żeby się cackać z twoim dziewictwem. - oświadczył, gryząc go w okolicach barków. - Bo jesteś dziewicą, nie? - dopytywał, szepcząc mu wprost do ucha.

\- Shougo, wystarczy – zabrzmiał władczy głos. W pierwszej chwili, Kuroko pomyślał, że to sam Imperator pojawił się w centrum tej burzy. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zwiadowca odsunął się od niego z ociąganiem. Haizaki, splunął na wyeksponowane plecy chłopaka, ale posłusznie zapiął spodnie i wstał, podchodząc do kapitana jednostki zwiadowców.

\- Nijimura – warknął na powitanie, nie przejmując się, że jego kapitan jest także dowódcą pierwszego oddziału, jednym z generałów wojskowych oraz głównym strategiem. Miał to w głębokim poważaniu. Nienawidził go całym sobą.

Nijimura, rzucił w kierunku leżącego chłopaka zabłocony kawałek białego złota, który wyciągnął jeden z psów myśliwskich. Kuroko, pochwycił go, nim w ogóle zdążył upaść na ziemię i przytulił do swojej piersi, zwijając się w pozycji embrionalnej. Generał nie był zadowolony z widoku, który zastał na niewielkim wzgórzu. Odwrócił się w kierunku Haizakiego i uderzył go w szczękę z zaciśniętej pięści. Zwiadowca, prychnął, przecierając kąciki ust.

\- Siadaj – zwrócił się do Tetsuyii Nijimura, podchodząc bliżej. Chłopak posłusznie podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej. Nie patrzył na żadnego z mężczyzn. Generał ściągnął z westchnieniem górną część swojego munduru i zarzucił ją na zastygłe ramiona chłopaka. Klęknął i zaczął się przyglądać opuchniętej twarz, rozbieganym oczom, pręgom na brzuchu, poranionym nogom i krwawiącym wargom. - Shougo, poszukasz szat księcia na zamku – rozkazał, patrząc zobojętniałym spojrzeniem wprost w błękitne oczy.

\- Coś jeszcze zostało z tego zamku? - sarknął, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.

\- Co? - Ochrypły, płytki głos Kuroko, dużo wcześniej dotarł do obcych mężczyzn, niż do niego samego.

\- No chyba nie myślałeś, że tak po prostu zostawimy stolicę w spokoju? - zarechotał Haizaki. - Zamek musi upaść. Krew, zjawiskowo podsyci ogień.

\- Zamknij się, albo rozkwaszę ci tą rozanieloną buźkę – warknął Shuuzo do zwiadowcy, przytrzymując Kuroko. - Jeśli Akashiemu nie spodoba się choć jeden ślad, który zostawiłeś na jego ciele, to osobiście sam zafunduję ci to, co chciałeś zrobić temu dzieciakowi.

\- Zagoi się. Powrót do Rakuzan zajmie kilka tygodni. Nie dogonimy już pozostałych oddziałów, jak dobrze pójdzie to zdążymy na ucztę koronacyjną w stolicy.

* * *

Drewniany wóz, kołysał się przy każdym ruchu, gdy utykająca chabeta, posuwała się z wolna na północ w szlaku tuż za pierwszym oddziałem. Shuuzou, wolnym kłusem, kierował swoim wierzchowcem tuż za platformą, przymocowaną do powozu. Zwierzęca woliera, skrzypiąca klatka, w której hodowano niewielkie stada kanarków w zamknięciu, była wystarczająco poręczna, jak i pojemna, by umieścić w niej człowieka.

Klatka, całkowicie poddawała się wybojom wybrukowanego traktu. Podgniłe siano, wypełniające jej podłoże, wydzielało większy odór, niż oddział, który eskortował go do pałacu. Mężczyźni nie kłopotali się nawet, by chociażby przepłukać w jakimś jeziorze ubrania, przesiąknięte posoką. Zakrzepła krew, zrobiła się brunatna i z pewnością należała do dworzan jego królestwa. Zacisnął zęby. Mijał już trzeci tydzień podróży.

Droga przestała przypominać wydeptane siłą ścieżki, bądź szlaki pełne pyłu – rozłożone przed nimi kamienie, rozwidlały się w licznych kierunkach, ale generał, prowadził ich uparcie tą jedną drogą, prostym pasem, bezpośrednio połączonym z Rakuzan.

Poza tym, wiwatujący ludzie, pojawiający się wokół nich w coraz liczniejszym gronie, świadczyli o tym, że granica została już przekroczona.

\- Jeszcze kilka godzin, zatrzymamy się przed murami obronnymi. Przygotuję cię do spotkania z Imperatorem. - Kuroko, nie odpowiedział. Przestał reagować na słowa Nijimury, nie podnosząc wzroku ze swoich kolan. Okazjonalnie rozglądał się jeszcze po okolicy, zagapiając się na pola, pokryte złocistymi kłosami zbóż bądź wioski, zbliżone wyglądem do niektórych ulic stolicy jego kraju.

Imperator, władał naprawdę bogatym krajem. Krajem... Nie był w stanie znieść myśli, że wszystkie wielkie państwa, krainy, które jeszcze do niedawna cieszyły się suwerennością i niezależnością, stały się częścią Imperium tego despoty. A gdy stanie z nim twarzą w twarz, będzie już po wszystkim, a dom, w którym się urodził i dorastał, zostanie ochrzczony jakąś infantylną nazwą, którą nada mu ten barbarzyńca.

W ciągu tych kilku tygodni, nauczył się panować nad strachem. Haizaki, który krążył dalej w jego pobliżu, nie stanowił zagrożenia tak długo, jak Nijimura stanowił nad nim opiekę. Chociaż to zbyt wiele powiedziane. Po prostu pilnował, by Kuroko nie zrobił krzywdy sobie, ani nikt nie krzywdził jego. Nie było już śladu po zsiniałych wargach, pogryzieniach na plecach lub ranach na nogach, ale pojawiło się wiele innych, niezależnych od Kuroko, czy jego głównego prześladowcy.

Purpurowe pręgi na przegubach rąk, powstały na skutek łańcuchów, ciasno oplatających skórę, a pogłębiająca się bladość i tak już niewyraźnej twarzy, tłumaczona była stresem i niedożywieniem. Pustka w oczach, była określana przerażającą lub dowodem, że piekło odcisnęło już na nim swoje piętno, ale prawda była taka, że obojętność, była jego najnaturalniejszą z reakcji, największym atutem i maską przed światem.

\- Shougo, jedź przodem. Każ przygotować ciepłą kąpiel i szaty.

\- Nie rozumiem, po co tyle zachodu dla takiego gówna. I dlaczego, kurwa, zawsze ja?!

\- Nie pozwolę, by stanął w takim stanie przed Akashim. Nawet jeśli zamierza go zabić, powinien wyglądać odpowiednio do swojego statusu. Poza tym, nie mam ochoty, patrzeć dłużej na twoją mordę.


	4. Rozdział 3

IMPERIUM III – Przysięga Błazna

KUROKO NO BASUKE - OPOWIADANIE "IMPERIUM" ROZDZIAŁ 3

PRZYSIĘGA BŁAZNA

Największa z sal audiencyjnych w pałacu, oblegana była nieustannie od kilku dni. Hałas i gwar, towarzyszący wielkiej uczcie powitalnej, były niczym przy oparach alkoholu, które docierały do Imperatora, pomimo piętrzących się stert kwiatów, którymi usypano podest i zapchano pustą przestrzeń za królewskim stołem.

Sącząc powoli wytrawne wino, obserwował otoczenie, starając się jednocześnie odciąć od wszystkiego. Za okiennicami, w które wprawiono kryształowe witraże, zapadał mrok, potęgujący oczekiwanie. Akashi, nie potrafił opanować siły nacisku na trzymane szkło. Mrowienie, przyjemnie nęcące jego ciało, kazało odesłać w niepamięć przemówienie do ludu, które będzie musiał wygłosić jutrzejszego poranka, nie wspominając już o zebraniu ministrów i strategów w celu, ustalenia dalszych poczynań dotyczących nowo-narodzonego Imperium.

Jeszcze nim udał się z powrotem do Rakuzan, po zwycięstwie nad Seirin, podjął decyzję o podziale całego wojska na pomniejsze garnizony, by rozstawić żołnierzy we wszystkich podbitych krainach. Zdławienie w zarodku możliwości powstania wszelkich rebelii, było jego priorytetem. Gdyby doszło do wojny domowej, ku przestrodze, musiałby wymordować wszystkich ludzi z owej krainy, aby uniknąć podobnych występków.

Imperator, kątem oka dostrzegł jak posłaniec, przemyka pomiędzy rozstawionymi specjalnie na ucztę stołami, uważając by nie poplamić szat jedzeniem lub winem, wędrującym w dzbanach pomiędzy wszystkimi zgromadzonymi. Kurczowo wzmocnił uścisk, a puste naczynie pękło w jego dłoni. Strzepnął pozostałości odłamków z kolan nie tracąc z oczu chłopaka, a kapiącej z wolna krwi, pozwolił wsiąknąć w materiał czarnych spodni. Na białej koszuli, nie wylądowała ani jedna kropla, która mogłaby oszpecić perfekcyjny wizerunek władcy.

\- Wasza Wysokość – wyszeptał posłaniec, kajając się nisko przed nim. Chłopak rozejrzał się kilka razy na boki, aby upewnić się, że nikt nie zwraca uwagi na główny stół i dopiero przekazał wiadomość. Taka ostrożność nie była konieczna ze względu na okoliczności, ani treść samej wiadomości, ale Akashi, zawsze cenił sobie powagę, z jaką podchodził do swojego zadania ten młodzieniec. - Generał Nijimura wraz ze swoimi ludźmi z pierwszego oddziału i jednostki zwiadowców, przekroczył ostatnie mury obronne Rakuzan. Wraz z ostatnim podarunkiem z okazji zaprzysiężenia, zjawi się zanim skończy się ten dzień.

\- W porządku, w takim razie zaczekam jeszcze z zakończeniem uczty. Chciałbym, by generał mógł wznieść chociaż ostatni toast z okazji naszego zwycięstwa – skomentował, nie patrząc już na nic prócz mosiężnych drzwi, przez które ludzie wchodzili i wychodzili, jedynie potęgując jego zniecierpliwienie.

Miał już dość patrzenia na Aomine, który nie krył się ze swoim zwierzęcym pragnieniem względem jednej ze służki, uzupełniającej braki alkoholu przy stole generałów. Siedzący najbliżej niego Midorima, z tak namacalnym niesmakiem obserwował, jak Daiki, sadza sobie kobietę na kolanach i obsypuje jej twarz pocałunkami, że sam Akashi, poczuł lekką irytację. Wszyscy w sali wiedzieli, że służąca ani nie może, ani nawet nie chce odmówić jednemu z generałów, ale Akashi przypuszczał, że wątpliwy stan dowódcy trzeciego oddziału, mógł doprowadzić do tego, że mężczyzna weźmie ją na drewnianej ławie i nie będzie go obchodzić nawet sama obecność Imperatora. Chyba, że ciasto z wiśniami, skończy się szybciej, niż sznurki w kobiecym gorsecie i Murasakibara, każe służącej przynieść z kuchni nowe słodkości.

Kise, był nieobecny od kilku godzin, ale Imperator, nie przejmował się tym, omijając obojętnie jego puste miejsce przy stole, zatrzymując się na tym, należącym do Nijimury. To kwestia czasu, pomyślał, z lubością oblizując spierzchnięte usta. Tuż za stołem generałów, znajdował się jeden, długi rząd ław i syto zastawione stoły, czekające na żołnierzy pierwszego oddziału oraz zwiadowców.

Pomieszczenie całego wojska we wnętrzu, nawet tak ogromnego pomieszczenia, było niemożliwe, dlatego przeszło 80% żołnierzy, okupowało wszystkie karczmy w całej stolicy i tylko pięć pierwszych oddziałów, dostąpiło zaszczytu ucztowania w pałacu. Tylko ta piątka, a wraz z nią oddział zwiadowców oraz skrytobójców – Akashi, zawsze uważał, że najmniej posłuszne ze szczeniąt, należy trzymać blisko zasięgu własnego buta, by w odpowiednim momencie przypomnieć o tym, która ze stron wydaje rozkazy. A Imperator wiedział, że oddział skrytobójców, stanowi dla niego największe, realne zagrożenie pośród otaczających go ludzi.

Bez problemu, odnalazł w cieniu belek konstrukcyjnych oraz wewnętrznych balkonów, pełne nienawiści spojrzenie Hanamiyii, na które odpowiedział uprzejmym uśmiechem. Drażnienie tego chłopaka, sprawiało mu wiele radości, ale nie mógł zapomnieć o tym, że Makoto, był jednym z jego strategów, podobnie jak Imayoshi, który był dowódcom niezależnej jednostki skrytobójców. Za namiastkę swobody i wolności, potrafił ich utrzymywać w ryzach, lecz czasem zastanawiał się, na jak długo to jeszcze wystarczy.

Akashi, zapatrzył się na zgarbioną sylwetkę Ryou, który siedział przy Shouichim, wzdrygając się za każdym razem, gdy dowódca raz za razem, coraz wyżej sunąć ręką po jego nodze. Był tylko zabawką. On sam, nie traktował go wcale lepiej i był świadom, że Imayoshi, prędzej czy później, również poczuje znużenie, przez które porzuci chłopaka, bądź przekaże go dalej. Ostatecznie, niestety, nadawał się wyłącznie do jednej rzeczy.

* * *

Zwymiotował. Raz, drugi, a później jeszcze jeden.

\- Nie zjadłeś zbyt wiele – powiedział mu Nijimura, ocierając płyn, kapiący z ust. - I jeszcze wszystko zwróciłeś – dodał, wzdychając ciężko. Kwaśny smak wymiocin, doprowadzał Kuroko do jeszcze większych mdłości.

\- To dlatego, że zbyt szybko jadłem – wyjaśnił, starając się podnieść z kolan. Nigdy nie jadł tak zachłannie, połykając wszystko jak popadnie i nie przejmując się tym, że nie niemal w całości łyka ugryzione kęsy mięsa, czy że je rękoma. Po tym, jak został dokładnie umyty i opatrzony pobieżnie przez dowódcę pierwszego oddziału, mógł myśleć tylko o tym, że czeka na niego ciepły posiłek. Był tak cholernie głodny, że ubrał jedynie ciężką, wojskową marynarkę od munduru Nijimury, do której naprawdę zdążył się przyzwyczaić, i po prostu zabrał się za jedzenie.

\- Nie mamy już czasu, by zamówić coś nowego – poinformował go mężczyzna. Niewielki pokój wynajęty na kilka godzin przez dowódcę, wypełniał zapach stęchłej krwi, zaschniętej na ubraniach obojga, a teraz także zwróconego do miski posiłku. - Przepłucz twarz w tej wodzie, w której się kąpałeś. - Kuroko, zrobił to, co kazał mu dowódca. Był spokojnym, ale dosadnym człowiekiem. Tetsuya, nie zamierzał mu się sprzeciwiać, bo prawda była tak, że był najżyczliwszy ze wszystkich żołnierzy, których poznał do tej pory. Dbał o niego jak mało kto i nie pozwalał, by robiono mu krzywdę. Starał się go regularnie karmić i pilnować jego stanu zdrowia, czy mógł oczekiwać więcej, będąc jedynie jeńcem?

\- Kuroko – zaczął mężczyzna, gdy Tetsuya, podnosił się z trudem z ziemi. Wciąż odczuwał dotkliwe skutki szarpaniny z Haizakim, który rozciął nożem skórę na wewnętrznej stronie jego lewego uda. Podłużna szrama, niedbale zszyta grubymi nićmi przez Nijimurę, piekła przy każdym ruchu i była jedną z licznych pamiątek po utarczkach z nieobliczalnym zwiadowcom.

Co prawda dowódca zawsze karał swojego podwładnego, ale nie zawsze był w pobliżu, by w ogóle dostrzec, co się dzieje. Podobnie było tamtego dnia, gdy stacjonowali przy dawnych granicach Shuutoku, a dowódca udał się do pobliskiej wioski, by wysłać wiadomość gołębiem. - Niezależnie od tego, co będzie się działo na uczcie, nigdy nie patrz Imperatorowi w oczy. Nie podnoś głowy, odpowiadaj na zadane ci pytania dokładnie i cicho, może wtedy przeżyjesz – poradził mu, ściągając z niego swoje odzienie. Poczuł przeraźliwe zimno i chłód, który wcale nie wynikał z tego, że był nagi.

\- Żaden z nas w to nie wierzy, prawda, Nijimura-san? Nikt z królewskiej rodziny nie może pozostać przy życiu, jeśli król pragnie władzy absolutnej. To jak przyznanie się do słabości – stwierdził cierpko, nie będąc w stanie, wyobrazić sobie, jak wygląda człowiek pełen tak trującego szaleństwa, karzącego mu czynić takie zło na świecie.

\- Albo akt łaski, który miałby na celu ubliżyć bądź też poniżyć twoją osobę. Spośród wszystkich podbitych krajów, znalazł się jeden dziedzic, który ocalił swoje życie – zdradził generał, nie będąc do końca pewnym, dlaczego tak właściwie mówi te wszystkie rzeczy. Obojętny, niemalże pusty i matowy wzrok księcia, był odpowiedzią na jego wątpliwości. Książę, był już niemalże martwy, będąc jedynie powłoką dla ciała, skorupą, w której dusza, pojawiała się i znikała, a jej duch, myślami był o wiele dalej, niż ktokolwiek mógłby to sobie wyobrazić.

\- Dziedzic, który jest bękartem, jeśli mam rozumieć? - odpowiedział, uśmiechając się leciutko. Przy zamglonym wzroku, przypominał bardziej lalkę, aniżeli człowieka.

\- Tak – potwierdził, nie dodając już nic. Przemilczał fakt, że ów bękart, musiał dopuścić się zdrady własnego kraju, rodziny, przekonań, musiał zdradzić nawet siebie samego, by wygrać życie. Wstał, trzymając w dłoniach białą, przydługą koszulę. Skrzywił się dyskretnie, notując w pamięci, by rozliczyć się z Shougo, nie tylko za całą podróż, którą zwiadowca utrudniał i umyślnie przedłużał, ale i nie wykonanie ostatnich rozkazów. Jeszcze dzisiejszej nocy, Haizaki, odpowie za niesubordynację i okrucieństwo wobec księcia, obiecał sobie dowódca.

A mówiłem mu, żeby przyniósł coś na wzór wcześniejszych szat, pomyślał wściekle rozpoznając swoje własne ubrania, przy pospiesznym zapinaniu guzików koszuli, którą ubrał Kuroko. Poprawił rękawy, wcześniej podwijając je tak, by cała dłoń była widoczna. - Parszywy gnój – wymamrotał pod nosem.

\- Co z dołem? – zapytał sucho chłopak, patrząc na swoje gołe nogi. Koszula zakrywała znaczącą część ud, ale rana była dobrze widoczna nawet wtedy, gdy starał się zakryć ją chociaż częściowo ręką.

\- Spodnie będą za duże. Nawet jeśli je ubierzesz, prawdopodobnie spadną, gdy wstaniesz lub klękniesz. - Krótkie westchnięcie uciekło z ust Nijimury mimowolnie, kiedy zobaczył, jak książę marszczy brwi i pojawia się pomiędzy nimi bruzda.

\- Gdy wstanę? - powtórzył, nie rozumiejąc.

\- Chciałbym cię wprowadzić do sali normalnie, nawet jeśli musiałbym założyć ci kajdany, ale to nie będzie możliwe.

\- Jak to?

\- Nie jesteś już osobą. Stałeś się rzeczą w momencie zaprzysiężenia Imperatora, a kiedy wkroczymy na korytarze pałacu, będziesz... jak trofeum, jak prezent, danina z własnego kraju, którą trzeba opłacić, by wszyscy ci, którym Akashi darował życie, mogli żyć w Nowym Imperium.

\- A więc jestem niepodważalnym dowodem klęski wszystkich tych, którzy walczyli przeciw twojemu panu – stwierdził z goryczą. - Co się stanie z moim ludem?

\- Zostaną otoczeni opieką, ale ty, stracisz swój status całkowicie w momencie, w którym staniesz z nim twarzą w twarz, a z prezentu, staniesz się jego własnością. Kuroko, jeśli naprawdę kochasz swoje królestwo, porzuć całą godność, jaka ci pozostała. - Nijimura, nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak wielki żar, rozpalił tymi słowami w świadomości Kuroko. W świadomości kogoś, komu nie zostało już nic prócz resztek godności...

* * *

Nie oponował, kiedy Nijimura, położył ręce na jego ramionach i ścisnąć je mocno, jednym, płynnym ruchem, sprowadzając go na ziemię. Upadł na kolana przy akompaniamencie śmiechu Haizakiego, stojącego za swoim dowódcom. Czuł gorące palce generała, przecierającego skórę na jego odsłoniętej szyi. Gwar docierał do ich uszu, miażdżąc spokój ducha całkowicie. Hałas i wulgarne słowa, zdawały się potęgować z minuty na minutę, chociaż korytarz zdawał się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, a drzwi do głównej sali, nie można było nawet dostrzec.

Ciasny, skórzany rzemień, zacisnął się wokół gardła, pozostawiając otarcie za otarciem, za każdym roku gdy Kuroko łykał ślinę. Odczucie było nieprzyjemne i piekące, pierwsze rany zaczęły krwawić jeszcze zanim mógł zobaczyć pierwsze stoły hucznej uczty.

Drżące nogi, sunęły po kamiennych płytach powoli. Nijimura, szedł przed nim, starając się nie szarpać za obrożę i nie spiesząc się, obserwując dyskretnie szramę na jego nodze i Haizakiego, z zainteresowaniem, wpatrującego się w nich dwóch. Kuroko, patrzył na posadzkę, z bólem stwierdzając, że im bliżej sali się znajdowali tym bardziej chropowata, stawała się tekstura podłoża, aż do momentu, kiedy ostatecznie stała się drewniana.

Gdy pierwsi, pijani żołnierze dostrzegli Nijimurę, zapanowało poruszenie, które zadziałało nawet na niego. Zamglony obraz, zaciemnił się raptownie, przechodząc w czerń i tylko duma, nie zezwalała mu na opuszczenie rąk na podłogę, by ulżyć sobie choć odrobinę w tym marszu. Nie chciał iść, jak pies na spotkanie z Imperatorem, już to, że czołgał się na kolanach, uwłaczało mu doszczętnie.

\- Opanuj się – odezwał się Nijimura, jeszcze nim zapadła cisza na całej sali, a w trójkę zatrzymali się przy otwartych wrotach. Były to ostatnie słowa, które zrozumiał. I które pozwoliły, by obojętna maska, wsunęła się dyskretnie na jego twarz.

Szarpnięcie, którym potraktował go generał, kiedy ponownie ruszyli, było gwałtowne i mocne, i rzeczywiście upadł twarzą na drewnianą podłogę. Nikt nie stłumił chichotu. Haizaki, nadepnął na jego stopę nim zdążył się podnieść i ruszyć dalej. Pierwsze krople posoki, kapały z szyi na jego własne palce. Koszula podwinęła się dostatecznie, by było widać całe jego uda. Był jak dziwka. Nie. Był jak suka, prowadzona do swojego pana. Nie dziś, pomyślał, podnosząc ochoczo głowę do góry.

Akashi sądził, że zobaczy strugi, sączących się z oczu łez, kiedy chłopak zdecydował się podnieść głowę tuż po przekroczeniu progu. Był zbyt daleko, by próbować odczytać słowa z ruchu warg, którymi chłopak poruszał, ale widział, jak wyciąga rękę do góry, jak kieruje palce ku sufitowi, ku niebu i prezentuje ciepłą, świeżą krew, płynącą po kredowej skórze.

Żołnierze z przestrachem oczekiwali na reakcję Imperatora oraz dalszy ciąg poczynań księcia. Generałowie przy stole z rozbawieniem i politowaniem obserwowali cały spektakl, a Nijimura, miał ochotę warczeć na głupotę tego dzieciaka. Haizaki, liczył po cichu na to, że zostanie mianowany katem księcia za tak jawną zniewagę.

Ale Kuroko, ze spokojem, odnalazł w najdalszej części sali Imperatora, którego korona, lśniła złotem wśród świateł tysiąca świec. Tetsuya wiedział, że jego słowa nie dotrą do Imperatora, więc po prostu pozwolił, by bezdźwięcznie słowa, wypłynęły spomiędzy jego warg. Dla ciebie, wyszeptał, subtelnie obracając dłoń, aby zwrócić uwagę na krew. Przekręcił delikatnie głowę w bok, by odsłonić zmrużone oczy i powoli opuszczać dłoń, której nadgarstek przybliżył do ust. Rozchylił usta i językiem, przejechał po lodowatej skórze aż do koniuszka wskazującego palca.

I tak, zlizał każdą strużkę, patrząc śmiele na Imperatora, a gdy nie pozostała ani jedna, czerwona smuga, oblizał łakomie usta, wyzywając Imperatora. Chyba nawet sam nie wiedział, jak bardzo przerażony był, jak bardzo apatyczny przy tym pozostał wyraz jego twarzy, ani jak mocno, podniecił Akashiego.

Nie znalazł odpowiedzi, na pytanie, dlaczego to zrobił. Ale wiedział, że nie mógłby spojrzeć w oczy żadnej z tych wszystkich osób, które poświęciły dla niego życie, by iść przerażonym na spotkanie z tym potworem. Chciał i żyć, i pokazywać godność, której sam Seijiurou nie posiadał w takich ilościach, jak on.

Imperator, podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, odchodząc od stołu i zatrzymując się przy krańcu wystawnego, marmurowego podestu. Czekał cierpliwie, z uśmiechem, którego nie widziano na jego ustach od dnia opuszczenia Seirin. Nie takiego uśmiechu. Patrzył na chłopaka z tak chorą fascynacją i zadowoleniem, że jego wyobrażenia nie przerosły prawdy, jaką miał przed oczyma, ilekroć przymykał powieki i odtwarzał w pamięci wizerunek księcia. Widział tylko portrety na królewskim dworze, ale nie oddawały one piękna porcelanowej obojętności z twarzy księcia, ani zuchwałości, która nijak nie pasowała do niego.

Nijimura, ocknął się z amoku dopiero, gdy Imperator z oczekiwaniem machnął na niego. Ruszył w kierunku podestu. Droga była dłuższa, niż można by sobie to wyobrazić. Żołnierze podkładali mu nogi, pluli na podłogę, po kkórej szedł, a Haizaki nieustannie przypominał o swojej obecności, krocząc za nim i kopiąc go. Przestał w momencie, w którym Nijimura, puścił łańcuch, przypięty do rzemienia obroży, by popchnąć Kuroko do przodu, a następnie uderzyć zwiadowcę pięścią w brzuch.

\- Po uczcie widzę cię w swojej komnacie. Radziłbym ci do tego czasu się uspokoić. - Szept był wyraźny i tak głośny, że każdy w sali zdawał się go usłyszeć, ale nikogo nie obchodziły porachunki generała ze swoim podwładnym, bowiem wszyscy, wpatrywali się drobną postać księcia, wspinającego się po schodach podestu do stóp Imperatora. Chłodny kamień, łagodził palące rany na obdartych kolanach. Krzepnąca krew na szyi, otoczyła kark niczym abstrakcyjne smyrgnięcia pędzla po białym płótnie. Niczym pnącza mistycznej, niebieskiej róży, której kolce, dotkliwie raniły, aż do duszy.

Imperator z lubością, dotknął bladego lica księcia, a zauroczenie widoczne w jego oczach, było tak kuriozalne, że w głębi błękitnych oczu, pojawił się zalążek prawdziwego lęku. Potwór, krzyczał umysł, gdy ciało uginało się pod naporem samego spojrzenia, wymuszającego tak wielkie posłuszeństwo, że Kuroko zrozumiał – oto spotkał człowieka, zdolnego zamknąć we własnej pięści wolność całego świata.

\- Mój – powiedział władca, bardziej do siebie, niż Kuroko, czy zebranych w pomieszczeniu ludzi. Płowy dotyk, zetknięcia się ciała z ciałem, przemieścił się na lewy policzek, ładnie zadarty nos, wykrojone wargi, w kącikach których, tkwiła posoka, którą chłopak zlizywał z takim przejęciem. Samo mrugnięcie powieki, wydawało się władcy tak kuszącym zjawiskiem, jakby obserwował lot motyla, zdolnego wywołać tornado na drugiej stronie kuli ziemskiej. - Jak pył, ulatujący spomiędzy twoich rzęs, tak intensywne masz oczy, tak łatwo mi odczytać ich intencje. Życie w nich tętniące, zdaje się być martwe od dnia twoich narodzin, chociaż poznaję cię w tej sekundzie, zdaję się, że znam cię dużo dłużej. Czekałem na to, nigdy nie poznawszy tego enigmatycznego odczucia w mojej piersi. To chyba prawdziwy obłęd – wyznał Imperator, najpiękniejszymi ze słów, jakie znalazł na dnie własnego umysłu, ale to wciąż nie było dostatecznie dobre, by wyrazić dosadnie to, co czuł. W jednej chwili, zwariował, gubiąc się w pragnieniach, które zdawać się mogło, nie były mu dotychczas potrzebne.

Tetsuya, odsunął się od Akashiego. Dziwne, pomyślał raptownie, gubiąc się w ocenie sytuacji. Przerażenie, odbierało mu zdolność logicznego myślenia i było widoczne na jego twarzy gołym okiem dla wszystkich w sali.

Teraz, Akashi, nie potrafił już dostrzec tego erotycznego, pociągającego wyrazu na jego twarzy. Nie było w nim tego, co tak go podekscytowało w tamtej chwili.

Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Imperatora.

\- Jesteś częścią mojego zwycięstwa. Własnością, której życie, należy do mnie po kres dni twojej przydatności. Psem, przysięgającym mi posłuszeństwo – zakomunikował, łapiąc go obiema dłońmi za policzki. - Przysięgnij! - powtórzył. Kuroko nie odpowiedział. Nie było słów, które mogłyby wypłynąć lekko z jego krtani. Imperator, spoliczkował go gwałtownie. Siła, z jaką został uderzony, była tak wielka, że osunąć się na podłogę z głuchym jękiem.

\- Przysięgam! - wykrzyczał, chociaż wydawało mu się to zaledwie szeptem, przy szumie we własnej głowie. - Przysięgam, być wierny panu – wychlipał, ale nie spłynęła ani jedna łza. Trzymał wszystkie na uwięzi.

\- Ty pies – dodał Akashi, kucając przy nim.

\- Ja pies – potwierdził, odwracając głowę w kierunku ściany, aby nie patrzeć na nikogo. - Ja pies – powtórzył.

Imperator, ułożył rękę na jego karku, masując go uspokajająco. Kuroko prawie uwierzył w to, że władca poklepie go po głowie, jak zwykłe zwierze. Zamiast tego, zacisnął rękę na jego szyi, pozbawiając go oddechu. Aż po kres przydatności, pomyślał z goryczą, zatapiając się w gorzkim uścisku.


End file.
